


Reputation Change

by brunetteandblond



Series: Dazzling Chaos [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: But Lucifer is Still Lucifer, Deckerstar is Married, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Lucifer was grumbling and mumbling to himself. There was something noble about letting go of something dear to help someone else (at least that was something Linda would say). He knew this was important, but being here went against every fiber of his celestial being. Even if it was for Chloe.Or, Lucifer decides to do something for Chloe, even if it means it could destroy his reputation.





	Reputation Change

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but can be read alone!

Lucifer was grumbling and mumbling to himself. There was something noble about letting go of something dear to help someone else (at least that was something Linda would say). He knew this was important, but being here went against every fiber of his celestial being. Even if it was for Chloe.

Amenadiel told him that he was being dramatic (which caused the Devil to roll his eyes and tug at his cuffs) and shouldn’t worry about it. Lucifer immediately disagreed and complained about having to do it. 

There was something so bitterly human about it all. Moreso, Lucifer struggled to consider any possible benefits that could outweigh the... commonness of it all. No matter what way he looked at it, it was bloody boring and humiliating. 

He was still hung up on the fact that there were no bells and whistles, no beautiful women prancing about to convince him to buy, and no custom designs. They were all so plain. Frugal. Bland. Completely unlike Lucifer himself. 

He’d been able to sacrifice many things in recent years. The more time he spent on cases and being with the Detective, the less time he spent at LUX. Legally sharing the property with Eve (who was practically running the damn thing) and Maze was a difficult choice, but one that he knew he had to make. It was no longer a priority for him and wanted it in better hands. Giving the penthouse to the couple (along with Ella) made sense. He lived in his house with his wife anyway. Doing  _ this,  _ however? This felt like a final straw. Letting go of his immortality felt easier than having to be here. Here, he felt stripped of his pride. 

Lucifer knew how to get a good deal. Hell, he could probably look at the sweaty man in a tacky suit and get whatever he desired. But it felt wrong. Not because of any senseless morals, but because of the reality that this was not something that he desired, and didn’t want to bother with the effort. 

But Chloe did desire it.  _ His  _ Chloe. His ‘four-months-pregnant with their second child’ Chloe. And he’d be damned if she didn’t get what she wanted. 

The Devil looked through the aisles again and waved his hands in the air with exasperation. Every single one looked the same to him. Honestly, they couldn’t have been more similar in his eyes. 

He guessed that he should have done more research, but that was not one of the Devil’s fortes. Gut feelings, attraction, desire… those were the rules that he lived by. Not reviews on yahoo or whatever site he wouldn’t dare find himself on. 

“Tell me,” He asked the sweaty man, engaging him directly. “Which one of these aberrations is safest for a family?”

Lucifer could almost practically see the truth bubble up in the man’s eyes. It would come out, whether the salesman would want it to or not. 

Finally, just as he predicted, the man pointed to a bland silver one at the end of the lot. 

The Devil grinned slyly and said, “I’ll take the ugly looking thing, Mr. Salesman.”

The salesman quivered and replied, “Right away, Sir.” 

Lucifer clapped his hands and shouted, “Splendid! Now, human. When can I take this monstrosity home?”

* * *

Chloe groaned, perturbed by all the honking coming from the driveway, and finally decided to get up and see what the hell was going on. She opened the front door and didn’t recognize the vehicle in her driveway. It wasn’t small, flashy, or glamorous like all of Lucifer’s cars or practical and compact for work like her own. Instead, it was large, bulky, and… tears flooded her eyes. It was made for a family. 

Lucifer got out of the car and gestured like the lady from The Price is Right at the minivan, causing his wife to chuckle and cry harder. 

“How did I do, Detec— Chloe?” He realized she was crying and quickly approached her. “Whatever is the matter, my darling?”

Chloe smiled and wiped her eyes, entertained by her husband’s urge to always comfort her. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He added, more worried when she didn’t answer. He held his hand to her cheek, his eyes never breaking contact with her own. 

“No, Lucifer, no,” she reassured and kissed him gently. “These are happy tears. This is perfect. A giant relief, actually.” 

She’d been complaining about all of their vehicles having a lack of room since their first daughter was born. And now that she was expecting again, his gesture was a huge weight off her shoulders. She could rest easy. 

He sighed with relief and hugged her briefly and realized that deep down he would give up anything to be with her and make her happy. Even his reputation (which he was sure he just lost with that purchase). 

Besides, as they entered their house and found Trixie playing with two-year-old Eme, he didn’t really mind his new reputation: being a responsible father (who really,  _ really,  _ adored his wife).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tell me what you think with a comment! If you liked this, read the rest of the series and come talk to me on tumblr @sad-boi-lucifer or twitter @chaoticpeacemkr and let me know what you like and what you want me to write more about! :)


End file.
